


Pretty boy

by RussianWitch



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, outtake from a story that shall never be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot to summarize really.<br/>First encounters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd 
> 
> Based on premise that Tommy was kidnapped while young and ended up on the streets in London to be picked up by Alfie who decides to keep him.
> 
> sheyget is yiddisch means male gentile

He's not drunk, just slightly buzzed celebrating yet another deal. Locked in his bedroom guzzling straight from the bottle, lolling in his favorite chair trying to forget the whole blasted world. One bottle turns into two and Alfie is more or less convinced that he's lost time once or twice already between thinking, smoking and drinking before sinking into another blackout. No one dares to disturb him when he's locked away like this, no one except Tommy that is. He keeps forgetting that his sheygets has gotten most proficient at picking locks, and convinced that Alfie won't hurt him...much no matter what he does.

When Alfie opens his eyes again the brat is there, between his knees looking up at him in with those damned, pale eyes. It makes Alfie feel like the boy is looking straight into his immortal soul and he doesn't like the feeling. Still, he doesn't look away, just blows cigar smoke in the boy's face to make him back off. It doesn't work, while Tommy wrinkles his nose a couple of times and coughs softly he doesn't pull away, instead his hands creep up Alfie's legs to rest on his knees.

Even as drunk as he is, Alfie can feel tension in the boy, can feel it in his hands: ready to fight, ready to run...Taking a swing from the bottle he watches Tommy make up his mind, and his hands start to slowly creep up Alfie's thighs hesitating only when they finally get close to Alfie's crotch. The boy licks his lips; pink and glistening, in some ways prettier than a girls and Alfie feels molten heat run down his spine.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" He growls as the boy finally finds Alfie's balls to cup through the thick fabric of his trousers. There is confusion in Tommy's eyes and something like hurt that Alfie cannot understand.

"I thought—" The boy tries but trails off in apprehension as Alfie looks down at him impassively.

"Thought what? That Alfie is a dirty sodomite?" Could be that he is, he's thought about it after all: thought about having the boy in this exact position, or of shoving his cock into the pert ass that's constantly on display in those tight trousers of his. Alfie has never gone out of his way to avoid temptation, until now that is: while keeping his little sheygets in the house despite knowing better. He drops the bottle and quick as a snake grabs the boy by the hair preventing his pulling away and running. If Tommy runs, Alfie is pretty sure he won't see the boy for days if ever no matter his intentions.

"Nnoo—" Tommy snaps and whines trying get out of his grip and keep him from pulling at his hair at the same time. "Please, I just—"

"You just what boy?" It's those damned eyes: they look so tragic all of the time. Martyr eyes, Christian eyes, half the time Alfie wants to put them out and the other half...

"Wanted to give you something—important." The way he says it: hesitant, but with conviction, it makes remainder of the fight Alfie didn't have in him in the first place disappear. It leaves him sitting there more than half drunk with his pretty, vicious ward on his knees in front of him begging with every inch of his body to suck Alfie's cock. It's more than a man should be made to resist really. He sags further in the chair, spreads his legs wider and relaxes his muscles under the boy's hand, takes another gulp from the bottle.

"Well, carry on then!" He waves his cigar encouragingly, the boy weaves on his knees licks his too pretty lips, then lunges clumsily at the buttons of Alfie's trousers. Tommy claws the heavy fabric aside exposing Alfie's cock to the air, Alfie throws his head back watching the cracks in the ceiling as he feels the boy's breath on his skin.

"Bloody hell!" Tommy whispers, Alfie feels rough fingertips prodding at his flesh. Nothing else happens and he has to look down to see what the damn problem is. The kid is staring at his cock with fascination, it take a while to remember that the sight is a strange one for a goy.

"Stop gaping at it boy! Either suck it or put it away." He takes another swing wondering if he shouldn't just kick the boy aside and go pay a visit to a whore. Funny, Tommy just glares up him riddled up and full of vinegar, he jerks forward wrapping his lips around the dark red head of Alfie's cock sucking it sharply.

It's clumsy and Alfie feels teeth, but he also feels wet heat and soon enough proper suction so that's alright, he can take it. The kid is noisy and sloppy, pulling off to gasp for breath at just the wrong times leaving him swinging between annoyance and pleasure actively working to keep himself from grabbing Tommy by his hair and fucking that pretty mouth.

Anyone else, Alfie would be doing just that: throwing them down kneeling over them to get the best angle to fuck down hard into a tight throat. With Tommy he finds himself gripping the arm rests of the chair and the cigar: smoking and watching. Tommy watches back, when not busy choking, pale blue eyes trained on Alfie's face burning even through the film of tears that make pretty tracks on the boy's cheeks.

Stubborn little shit, Alfie lets him to as he pleases amazing himself with his willingness to go along with the brat's desires. Tommy's fingers dig into his thighs, the boy demands his attention like he always does when he isn't locked away at a boarding school for his own good.

"Finish it, libling. Make Alfie feel good." He clamps the cigar between his teeth, leans down and grabs the boy by his hair cramming his cock down the tight throat and depriving the boy of air. He can feel Tommy try to protest around his flesh but allows himself not to care in that beautiful moment. He doesn't look away for an instant watching the discomfort and determination, doesn't even look away when release comes addling his senses and twisting him up inside.

When his hands stop shaking, Alfie throws the cigar down into the ashtray and drags the panting boy into his lap. Tommy is red in the face, still catching his breath, his cheeks and chin streaked with tear tracks and come where the kid wasn't fast enough to swallow. He should wipe the kid's face and send him on his way despite the bulge he can feel digging into his side as Tommy lets himself fall against Alfie's chest nuzzling along the side of his neck. Such an affection after such rough treatment is a novelty. The whores turns away and or leave altogether when he's finished with them, but not Tommy: he wants more instead.

"Good enough Mr. Solomons?" The boy husks rubbing his dirty face against Alfie's beard making a mess of it. Alfie finds that he can't deny the boy the affection, can't resist raking fingers through Tommy's hair while holding him close humming his appreciation. Petting the boy like a cat he lets his hands roam the lanky body. He knows Tommy is strong, has made sure the boy would be strong, but he's always remained a rangy to Tommy's great annoyance.

"Almost makes me wonder how much experience you actually have sucking cock." He muses wiping come off the boy's face with his thumb and watching those disturbing eyes darken with rage. Alfie pins the boy against his side before he can turn completely feral laughing at the filthy curses that are thrown his way. Despite the ridiculous amount of money Alfie's poured into him, his sheygets is still a savage creature off the streets, if with better pronunciation.

Tommy tries to bite, but Alfie slaps him lightly settling the boy down so he can study him in peace. Alfie isn't a sodomite, he doesn't kiss whores never mind too pretty male pets and yet, he licks his lips and Tommy falls curiously still staring at his mouth. Insanity takes hold of his mind and Alfie leans down to taste himself on the boy's lips. Tommy whimpers, giving himself over to the act: sucking as eagerly on Alfie's tongue as he has sucked Alfie's cock. Absurdly Alfie wonders if this is the boy's first kiss, if for the rest of his life Tommy will remember him every time he locks his mouth with anyone else.

Not that the boy will get a change to any time soon.

Alfie grabs at him, runs his hand down protruding ribs to grab at the boy's cock marveling how hard he is for Alfie. He wants to see all of a sudden, wants to touch, and see his touch take Tommy apart. He practically rips the buttons of the boy's trousers as Tommy moans into his ear and thrusts into his hand. "Eager aren't you boy?" He murmurs while biting pink lips raw which Tommy doesn't seem to mind in the least. Closing his hand around another male's cock, it freezes him in his tracks, the boy's cock in his palm slender as the rest of him and wet with far more skin slipping around than he's used to. Tommy doesn't wait for him to accept the situation or decide against the whole thing and throw him off, he thrusts against Alfie's rough palm as soon as he manages to brace his knees on Alfie's thighs seeking his pleasure.

He doesn't exactly approve of the boy using him for his gratification, but Alfie does like the way the boy pants and moans nuzzling against his throat. "Show Alfie how much you liked sucking his cock, libling." He purrs finding the nearest earlobe to nip at. When the boy doesn't protest, Alfie sinks his teeth in the side of the slender throat pushing to see when the protests or pained whimpers appear, but all that Tommy does is moan and arch into him. Quite a change from the whores who complain, refuse or charge him extra just in case he loses control. Tommy behaves like he would welcome it: have Alfie abandon all self-control and... He isn't even sure what would happen, if there would still be a boy left when he's done.

He isn't a sodomite, he reminds himself, there is nothing appealing about playing with the boy's cock. He certainly doesn't want to stick his own in Tommy's scrawny little ass. His hand finds said scrawny ass and digs his fingers in the sparse flesh that's to be found there. If his fingers accidently slip into the cleft and brush across the hole there...it is only an accident and not perverted curiosity. Alfie finally closes his hand around the boy's cock properly giving him the friction he needs.

It's no surprise that he grows hard again, not with the boy wiggling in his lap like a creature possessed. His cock scrapes against the rough fabric of the boy's trousers grimacing at the burn that distracts him from watching the boy fall apart for him. He wants to see all of the boy: strip him bare and mark him as Alfie's properly.

Holding the boy tighter, Alfie pulls him closer and stands, shuffling over to the bed while Tommy curses softly in his ear and claws at his shoulders for support. Stripping the boy properly take a while with Alfie getting distracted by the perusal of freshly bared skin. Tommy, dazed and eager spread across what was supposed to be Alfie's wedding bed once upon a time...he shouldn't like the sight so much, shouldn't want to see it again already.

Tommy looks delicate: he's been on the streets and it shows, Alfie uncovers marks of a hard life, scars from fights and possibly accidents. They only add to the pretty picture Tommy makes, his skin golden in the lights of the lamps. Alfie hovers over him taking all of it in until the boy gets tired of getting stared at and grabs Alfie's hand bringing it back to his cock. "Please Alfie—Mr. Solomons—please, please—" Tommy whines forcing Alfie's hand to close around his hard flesh stroking lightly until his fingers are wet and sticky once more.

"So polite, libling, no need for that. Show me how much you like Alfie's hands on you." He wipes his hand on the boy's balls, rolls the globes in his palm leaning over for another taste of Tommy's mouth. He bites at the boy's jaw, down his throat and at the boy's chest to a nipple already tight from getting scratched by Alfie's beard.

He jerks the boy off between worrying at his chest and dipping his hand between his legs to rub the silky skin there all the way down to the boy's hole. Tommy only moans at the touch, doesn't protest or pull away which should be strange but far too welcome right that moment. Not that Alfie particularly cares about all that, not while he's drunk on lust and the taste of Tommy's skin.

The boy comes for him with a growl that reminds Alfie that Tommy is almost a man. Pretty soon Alfie's stray will no longer be a puppy, and he'll have to decide what to with him. For now, he rolls the boy over onto his belly while Tommy's still dazed and pliant from release and nudges his legs together. From the back boy or girl they all look alike, straddling the boy's thighs Alfie looks down on him, traces the knobby spine with his hands and on impulse with his lips and the boy stills.

"Easy my boy." He purrs slotting his cock between the cheeks of Tommy's ass, trusting down between his thighs. The boy growls again and tries to fight, but pinned to the bed as he is with Alfie's weight he doesn't have much choice but to accept. He quiets down once he realizes that he isn't getting a cock shoved up him. Soon enough the furrow between Tommy's thighs is wet with sweat and come and Alfie can thrust to his heart's content while gnawing at the boy's neck.

He watches Tommy dig his hands into the bedding, claw at the sheets trying to get leverage and failing. The boy wiggles, livelier than any whore and straining to please. When Alfie worms his hand under the boy he finds him hard again and ready, and that eggs him. He holds tighter, strokes harder, intent on leaving bruises on the boy's pale skin that will last for days if not weeks.

The boy comes all over his hand going lack enough that Alfie has to grind himself against the tight ass when the boy's thighs go slack. Cursing he spreads the boy's cheeks giving himself room, with every other thrust Alfie feels his cock catch on the boy's hole and has to remind himself that he's not going to fuck the boy. Consumed by his thoughts he comes, rising at the last moment to paint the boy's back with his release.

Alfie gets off the boy and find himself on shaky legs taking off his trousers and shoes. Not bothering with anything else he drops back on the bed, he doesn't expect Tommy to wiggle over to his side, one long leg thrown over his own as the boy makes himself comfortable. Alfie half expects to have trouble falling asleep with another body in his bed, yet oblivion finds him without any trouble, his stray snoring in his ear.   


End file.
